(XIV 6.0) Special: Adventurers (FFXIV) vs Class Zero (Final Fantasy Type-0)
Adventurers |-| Cardshark = Astrologians uses their star globe, cards, and a variety of spells to aid allies and attack foes. Astrologians utilize the ambient Aether from other stars in the cosmos to manipulate time, destiny, and do various other trippy shit. Astrologian spells are typically unaspected, meaning elemental resistances won't help at all. Their methods of attack include manipulating gravity, manipulating destiny, and shoving pieces of theoretical stars into people. Astrologians also have a pretentious tarot-themed card mechanic. (Current card mechs) Astrologians have two "sects" they can enter, Nocturnal or Diurnal. Nocturnal Sect lets them create magic barriers, while Diurnal Sect lets them have magic that heals over time. A link to all AST abilities. Note that this will change after ShB. |-| Support = DNC |-| Archer = Bards utilize their bow to attack their enemies and a harp to support their friends. Bards use a bow like any other archer does, by nocking and shooting arrows. Like all other Adventuring disciplines, Bards utilize their Aether to increase the effectiveness of their attacks, adding damage and additional properties to each strike; their arrows additionally always find their target. Other than that, normal arrows are normal. (New BRD gameplan) A link to all BRD abilities. Note that this will change after ShB. |-| Gunner = Machinists utilize their guns and various gadgets to attack their foes. And support their allies a bit. While the machinist's main weapon is their gun, the core of their kit is the aetherotransformer attached to their hip. This allows them to utilize various abilities and is what loads the gun, transforming their aether into bullets. They can also place turrets, and utilize various other gadgets to strike. The Machinist's main method of combat revolves around setting up and executing a burst phase, triggered by the ability Wildfire, building and spending their battery gauge on the Automaton Queen, and managing their heat. As a Machinist uses their abilities, their weapon heats up; once its heat level exceeds 50, the Machinist can overheat their gun, boosting all damage for 10 seconds and enabling the use of several skills. Wildfire is a special gadget that attaches itself to a target, and charges for 10 seconds as the Machinist unloads their attacks at it. It then explodes, doing damage in proportion to how much aether the machinist used to attack the target it was attached to. The battery gauge is filled by executing basic combos, and one it exceeds 50, the Machinist can deploy the Automaton Queen, an autonomous robot that attacks a single target. The higher the battery gauge, the longer the Automaton Queen can operate. A link to all MCH abilities. Note that this will change after ShB. |-| Slowpoke = Warriors utilize a massive, two-handed axe and a variety of skills to keep enemies focused on him rather than on his allies. Warriors tap into their inner rage and battle frenzy - collectively known as the "Inner Beast" to fuel their abilities, using their greataxe to shatter foes. A Warrior's combat style relies on their axes, using a combination of broad, sweeping blows, air pressure from a swing, and cracking the battlefield itself to both damage foes and draw attention from their allies. Utilizing their Inner Beast to manipulate their Aether lets them add certain properties to their strikes and themselves, usually to either increase their health or siphon health from their enemies. A link to all WAR abilities. Note that this will change after ShB. |-| Edgelord = Dark Knights utilize a greatsword and a variety of skills to keep enemies focused on him rather than on his allies. Dark Knights tap their inner emotions to unleash a variety of strikes and spells, using both swordplay and magic against their foes. The Dark Knights' combat style relies on using their greatswords, and kicks to reproductive organs, in sweeping motions to both damage and draw attention away from their allies, as well as stealing mana from their foes to power their spells. Their spells allow for ranged attacks and drawing aggression from foes in large areas, as well as allowing them to drain health and deal damage in large areas. A link to all DRK abilities. Note that this will change after ShB. |-| Planner = Scholars utilize geometric magic and a fairy to heal their allies and hurt their enemies, as well as whacking them on the head with a bigass tome. Much like Summoners, Scholars channel their aether through magical ink, as Eorzean adventurers tend to mix in arcanima to the discipline. Originally a sect of battle tacticians from Nym, the ancient art has been revived in the modern day. Scholars are the primary shielders of the party, and a majority of their kit is based around anticipating and preventing damage. Their core skills are the barriers they can put up, their ability to reduce damage, and most of all their ability to place a delayed heal on the target. They also have a fairy companion, Lily, who can take one of two aspects, Eos and Selene. The fairy assists the scholar in healing, providing additional support to the party. A link to all SCH abilities. Note that this will change after ShB. |-| Brawler = Monks attack their foes by punching them really hard, kicking them really hard, shoulder tackling them really hard, and some fancy-looking energy blasts. The current crop of Monks combines the traditional combat methods of the Fist of Rhalgr with the modern techniques of Ul'Dahn pugilism, creating a hybrid style suitable for many forms of combat and shoring up the weaknesses of both. Monks utilize their Chakra and their Ki to Kamehameha add effects to their strikes and increase their combat abilities. Monks are the most reliant on positioning, with certain skills becoming stronger when executed on a target's flank or rear. Mobility is paramount for a Monk. A link to all MNK abilities. Note that this will change after ShB. |-| Lancer = Dragoons use spear work to attack their foes; one of the most common Dragoon techniques is the Jump and its variations, where the Dragoon leaps into the sky and lands spear-first on their foe. While the Ishgardian Dragoons whose arts the Warrior of Light adapted use them exclusively against dragons, the style used by Adventurers across Eorzea is not specialized. This permutation of the Dragoon's ways can be used to strike fear in the hearts of dragons, monsters, humans, and low-hanging fruit. Dragoons manipulate their own Aether to help themselves and their allies, adding effects to their strikes. A Dragoon's abilities also depend heavily on where they position themselves; certain skills have additional effects or increased power when used from the flank, for example. This means that mobility is one of the Dragoon's most important tools. A link to all DRG abilities. Note that this will change after ShB. |-| Weeb = Samurai utilize a katana to attack their foes, forgoing party assistance for BIG DICK DEEPS. The weeb style is relatively new to Eorzea, having been brought over by Doman immigrants as well as adventurers who learned the style piecemeal in Hingashi. Samurai focus on building Sen by completing their combos and Kenki by striking in the correct spot, spending these resources on iaijutsu techniques or other weaponskills, respectively. As with all non-Garlean disciplines, the Samurai manipulate their own aether to enhance their strikes, giving them extra effects to harm their enemies or help the Samurai. Their core Sen mechanic allows them to change the properties of their iaijutsu skill, making it a damage over time skill with one Sen, have it hit a cone with two, or simply be a powerful strike with three. A link to all SAM abilities. Note that this will change after ShB. |-| Blade = GNB |-| Protector = White Mages use their staff and a variety of spells to aid allies and to attack foes. White Magic draws from Conjury, which borrows aether from the Elementals to fuel their spells. White Magic, however, was not invented solely to heal and help others. It drains the land's aether to power spells, much like Black Magic. It's less dangerous to the user, as the Elementals buffer the mana draw to avoid the user's soul combusting. White Magic utilizes wind, water, and earth to heal their allies and prevent damage. They are also capable of using unaaspected magic, such as Glare, Dia, or Holy, to attack. The White Mage's main mechanic is building and spending Lillies. One Lilly generates for every thirty seconds of combat, which can then be spent on a healing spell. After three lillies are spent, the White Mage has access to a special Blood Lilly, which they can then spend to deal massive damage over an area. A link to all WHM abilities. Note that this will change after ShB. |-| Extra 1 = vs. Machina (Dual Drills) |-| Extra 2 = Ninjas use two shortswords to attack his foes. In addition to the application of poisons, they are also able to enter stealth, preventing foes from detecting them. As several attacks have extra effects depending on where the rogue strikes, mobility is very important for a Ninja. Additionally, Ninjas channel their own Aether to imbue their strikes with extra effects, and can help manage aggro generation. A ninja's other skill is Ninjutsu. While ninjas doing ninjutsu is bumfuck obvious, FFXIV handles it slightly differently than most. Ninjas use three Mudras - Ten, Chi, and Jin - to use special skills. The various Ninjutsu skills can take a variety of forms based on the Mudras used beforehand - from a shuriken, to speeding the Ninja up, to fire, to summoning a rabbit to sit on the Ninja's head. A link to all NIN abilities. Note that this will change after ShB. Class Zero |-| Cardshark = Ace (Cards) Ace utilizes a deck of cards to attack. He utilizes magic to teleport cards from the deck on his hip to his hand or in the air, either using them to strike directly, as a medium for other abilities, or to heal himself. |-| Support = Deuce (Flute) |-| Archer = Trey (Bow) |-| Gunner = Cater (Magicite Pistol) |-| Slowpoke = Cinque (Mace) |-| Edgelord = Sice (Scythe) |-| Planner = Seven (Whipblade ) |-| Brawler = Eight (Fists) |-| Lancer = Nine (Spear) |-| Weeb = Jack (Katana) |-| Blade = Queen (Longsword) |-| Protector = King (Dual Pistols) |-| Extra 1 = Machina (Dual Drills) |-| Extra 2 = Rem (Dual Daggers)